Im The Thing He Truly Loves
by ZombiePanda1999
Summary: Luna Carter is the only person in Arkham Asylum that the Joker really cares abour but she doesnt realize that at first. What will she think when she finds out? Will she try to change his evil ways or join him by his side as the Princess of Crime? Get a look inside Arkham in Luna's point of view and the friends she makes along the way. Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

To think I used to be a just a normal girl in the city of Gotham. Now I am considered one of the criminally insane. When I was normal, I was studying to a chemist (someone who works with chemicals). It was the day I took my college finals and was celebrating with my friends Kia a Nixi at a local Bar. I tried not to drink too much because I knew I had to drive home. We finished celebrating and got in are cars around midnight. When I got in my car, I noticed that I still had my test tubes of unknown chemicals in my car from earlier that day. I was recently working on these chemicals at school but they ordered us to take home what we were working on. I probably shouldn't of left them in my car but oh well.

As I was driving, I was about half way home, when the chemicals in the front seat started to glow so bright, it was blinding me from the road.

Not long after that, my car was hit by a pick-up truck in the middle of an intersection. I don't remember much of anything except small snippets of me in an ambulance truck and Kia and Nixi sitting by my bed side in the hospital.

My dad died when I was four so I don't remember much about him. When I was ten my mom died my drug over-dose because apparently I wasn't enough to keep her here. My whole life I traveled from foster home to foster home believing I wasn't good enough for anyone and honestly I still believe it. Finally, when I became of age, I left and never looked back. I became a chemist because I was always a science geek in school. Hearing the story of my past, you would think I was a normal human. I thought so to until after I woke up in the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

As my eyes opened, I woke up with a cramp in my back and bruises up and down my arms and legs. "Luna! Your awake, I've…..been so worried".

Kia was clutching my arm so tight I thought she was going to make more bruises then there already were. "Hi Kia, hi Nixi. A little too tight on the arm there Kia".

She immediately let go and said sorry a million times.

"How are you doing Luna?" I giggled this time when all of a sudden, the doctor walks in.

"Hello ladies, I am Doctor Alan". We all waved 'hi' as he walked in and checked over the paper in his hands.

He nodded a couple times and started checking my vitals. When he was finished he grabbed the rolling chair and sat next to Kia. "When we did a blood test, we found some unknown substances in your blood. Do you have any idea what they are or how they got there?" Right when he said 'unknown' I immediately thought of the chemicals in my car. I was freaking out! I don't know why but I was. What if they were illegal, I didn't know what they were. I am not about to lose my license already.

All of a sudden the door started opening and closing by itself along with the windows. One window shattered and all the glass fell straight on top of the Doctor. I am now sitting up on the bed starring down at the Doctor who is bleeding all over on the floor from the glass. Water from the sink is splashing everywhere, objects in the cabinets are falling and breaking on the floor, the room is alive and a disaster. Kia and Nixi are screaming and calling for help when nurses come to the door and quick rushed them out. While all this is happening, I'm just sitting on the hospital bed, watching as the room before me is being destroyed by which I believe is by me and my emotions. The chemicals in my blood have changed me, make me someone different. I then stood up and walked into the hospital hallway with bare feet and the hospital gown. My white hair hung in my face as I walk down the hall, people running and screaming from me. Windows and picture frames are shattering as I walk slowly past them.

At the end of the hallway I come to a mirror and see my pale skin, white hair, and pale lips. I think to myself 'Is this my destiny? Was this supposed to happen to me?' I then saw, in the mirror, people behind me were coming after me. I then ran to the nearest exit and ran as fast as I could away from the hospital.

That night I broke into a clothing store and picked up a new outfit. To match me white hair and other pale facial features, I stole a white corset top with matching pants, to-the-knee white boots, and to top it all off, a pair of white fingerless gloves. I planned to be a ghost in the night. I then thought, all great people have a name. Example: Poison Ivy, Riddler, Two-Face, Penguin, Killer Crock, Bane, and the greatest of all….Joker. I paraded around Gotham until I thought of the perfect name, Spirit! I have great agility and flexibility, I am dressed all in white so, what better then Spirit.

I was walking when out of nowhere, Batman come's flying in and pins me against a flower shop window.

"Come willingly to Arkham and no one else will get hurt by your hand".

"Way to get to the point Batty". With my new powers, which I believe I am teleconetic, I shattered the window of the flower shop which helps me escape from Batman's grip.

"Please Ma'am, just come with me and you'll be safe at Arkham". I stare at him. "I'm Not Crazy!" I start to run but he throw's something at my ankles that causes me to fall. I flip over to my back and find him standing above me. He then stabs me with a needle and everything goes black.

When I wake up, the bright light on the ceiling of the room blind me. I try to cover my eyes with my hands but I'm strapped down to a table. I struggle but it's no use, I'm stuck. I then see people in the room with white coats on.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Abigail. You're Miss, Carter right? May I call you Luna?" I glare at her. "Ooookkkk then, let's move on". She mumbled on and on about things that would happen here at Arkham, where I will be held, and how to not socialize too much with the other patience.

When she finished talking, the other burly men in the room which I think were guards, unstrapped me from the table, tightly held my arms, and dragged me to my cell. We went through many hallways, past many cells, down an elevator, past high security places, and about a million doors. We stopped when I think we got to the back of the Asylum. We started walking past more cells that looked like they were for more dangerous people. 'Wow', I didn't realize I was that much of a threat. I then saw a name on a door I recognized, "Dent H.". Is that who I think is? Then there was more. "Isley P, Copplepot O, Nigma E". Then I came to a door that read "Unknown". Through the small window on the door, I could see it looked empty. I was curious. When we got to my cell it read "Carter L" on it and the burley guards shoved me in.

I was surprised that I was still wearing the outfit I stole. I would of thought that they would of forced me to change into one of those orange jumpsuits already.

All of a sudden, the cell doors dropped down and all that was left was a glass wall. I put my hands on it and looked out into the hallway. I could see almost everyone in their cells.

Across from me was Dent (Two-Face). He was looking at me. The half of his face that was burned off was so weird looking; I could take my eyes off it. He looked as if he seemed used to it.

"So, what could a girl like you be doing in the back of Arkham? I'm curious." "You and me both" I replied. He laughed.

"Names Harvey, you must be the new girl, Luna Carter". "Yah, how did you know my name?" "The staff here always informs us if there is a newbie coming". He replied with his head held high. "Quit teasing the new girl Harv's. It's her first day". Pamela Said in the cell next to Harvey's. "My name is Pamela, but people call me Poison Ivy or just Ivy". I waved. "In the cell to your left is dear old Copplepot and to your right is Eddie". "I prefer Edward, thank you very much.

"Next to old Harv's here is Jonathan Crane". "How about potato sack". Harvey joked and when I looked over, Jonathan scowled.

We all talked for a long time. They asked me about my life and what I can do. They were all so fascinated and the questions kept coming and coming. When it was getting late, a guard walked in and said "Lights out freaks". Ouch, my feelings. He turned out the light and I went to the very lumpy and uncomfortable bed in my cell. I thought about so many things. I thought about Kia and Nixi and what they were thinking about me. But the one thing that burned my mind with curiosity was who is 'Unknown'?


End file.
